


relief (rəˈlēf)

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Netherlands has a Ph.D. in being charming and keeping his face straight (but not his sexuality), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Stress, University Professor Netherlands, University Student Indonesia, how to comfort a very stressed indo 101, pointless bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: (n)a feeling of reassurance and relaxation following release from anxiety or distress.Indo ran his fingers through his black hair in frustration. "I hate this university. Each Friday it's like 'the storm will pass, I'll have smooth sailing after this' but like, every week."





	relief (rəˈlēf)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what day it is? Valentine's day. Guess who's stuck with these idiots? That's right.

Indo threw his back onto the seat with an infuriated huff. The mess of books and stationary laid in front of his very eyes was disastrous—the coffee table looked like a havoc as well as some parts of the living room floor, which was strange as the man was normally quite a tidy person.

Ned came in, still in his work shirt, bringing a cup of jasmine tea and frowned when he laid his eyes upon the other nation's palpably stressed out features questioningly.

Indo didn't move from his position to look at him. "Test week."

Ned hummed in acknowledgment. For a moment, he was silent before moving numerous textbooks to set down the cup of steaming drink on the coffee table. Then he walked up to the sofa and seated himself beside Indo. The latter watched him from the corner of his eyes as Ned folded his arm over the cushion.

Indo ran his fingers through his black hair in frustration. "I hate this university. Each Friday it's like 'the storm will pass, I'll have smooth sailing after this' but like, _every week._ "

"Maybe you just chose the wrong major. Who knew you could've ended up in philosophy class with that kind of imagery?"

Indo moaned and crossed his arms.

"And you know I work at said university, you should be careful of what you say. I can report that."

Brown eyes flickered to bright green ones. "You wouldn't dare."

Ned looked pretty serious about it, alright. Then again, he looked like that most of the tine anyway. "This is just a part of adolescence. You'll get used to it."

"You're barely five years older than me!" Indo barked.

A short breath tumbled its way out of Ned's lips; Indo could've sworn he was restraining a laugh. "I do have to say, you're cute like this."

"What, like I'm about to die from sleep deprivation?"

There was a tinge of amusement in Netherlands' eyes. "No. I mean with your eyebrows furrowed and your eyes focused and your lips making that little pout."

"I'm not pouting!"

The blond grabbed Indonesia's arm and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Drink your tea before it gets cold," Ned told him, rising from the seat and walked away, probably off to take a shower.

Slowly recovering from his aftershock, Indo shouted after him. "Aren't you gonna drink it?"

Ned stopped on the door hinge to look at Indo over his shoulder and gave the tiniest reassuring smile. "I can make another. You need it more than I do."

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love their bantering?


End file.
